


Delicate Rage

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [64]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Dark Ideas, Destruction of Earth, F/M, Genocide, Humanity kinda sucks, Language, Not Really Character Death, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed is having thoughts about killing everyone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Rage

 

Why the hell had he ever agreed to this?  Why the fuck should he care about the stupid humans and their stupid wars?

 

Bloodshed growled as he went into the kitchen to find some water to drink.  This stupid issue kept coming up over and over again in these Council meetings and while he had tried to be reasonable about it at first, he was just so frustrated with its reoccurrence that he was now just refusing to give any opinion at all about it.

 

It was probably for the better.  Nowadays, he was starting to become more serious about siding with Megatron's less serious option of doing something drastic to get the humans to stop misbehaving.

 

If anything, Bloodshed had even thought about just suggesting that they kill them all for the laughs.

 

Except he knew there would be no laughing.  No one, not even Megatron, would see the joke behind it.  And even Bloodshed knew there was no joking behind such an option.  After all, it was because of this thought process that they nearly imprisoned him years before.

 

He had alluded to it once.  During his meetings where he refrained from participating over the human's fighting, Optimus Prime had tried to get him to offer an idea or something.  His colored, ambiguous remarks quickly shut up the god before he went back to arguing with the others.

 

Bloodshed chucked back the cup of water he had filled and nearly threw it.  Damn those fools.  They called themselves the greatest of them all and yet they couldn't even reach a decision about those stupid, selfish humans.  

 

Perhaps he should let them think he wanted to kill them all again.  Primus knows how many times he had given the thought some second thought over these past few years.  They said humans could be redeemed... yet he had not witnessed such a turn in all these years.

 

Fools.  All of them.  Humans couldn't be changed.  They were disgusting, selfish, dirty, ignorant, bigoted, worthless things that claimed dominion over their world and ruined it all the same.

 

The same went for his fellow gods.  Some schemed to increase their chances.  Others plotted revenge against their own.  And many were just idiots who loved to ruin things just for the fun of it.

 

All of them.  Worthless.  Unnecessary. It would be much better if they were all gone.  If only it were him and Thornstriker in this entire world...

 

She was the only thing worth anything in this pathetic world.  No one, nothing, not even the sun and the moon and all the stars in the sky, could match her.  She was perfect.  She was perfection in flesh and bone and blood.  She was...

 

No one deserved to be near her.  Not anyone, not those inferior filth that destroyed and tarnished the beautiful lands of the worlds.  No human, no god or goddess deserved to be anywhere in her presence.

 

Fuck, even he didn't deserve to be anywhere near her.  He was probably one of the worst, most foul creatures who could even have a glimpse at her.

 

But she loved him.  She.  Loved.  Him.  She allowed him to be near her.  Allowed him to be by her side.  Touch her.  Hold her.  Kiss her.  Complete her.  Stain her.  Pleasure her.  Love her.

 

She would let him dirty her purity and fill her with his seed and beg for more.  To be joined like that forever, a wish he would so wish to grant.

 

Forever.  Just them.  Just the two of them.  No one else to bother them.  No one who would try to harm her.  No one who would lust and shadow her with disgusting thoughts to hurt her.  Break her.  Violate her.  Make her theirs.

 

If he killed everyone else, she would always be safe.

 

He walked out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom.  There in the mess of his sheets laid his beautiful Thornstriker.  Her petite, naked body curled up, covered only by a thin, dark red sheet.  Her hair a mess on the pillow and her cheeks still red from all the screaming she had done.

 

It still smelled of sex.  Sex and her.  An eternity of this... Just her and him.

 

But as he watched her sleep, he began to think.  And then he couldn't stand up anymore, walking slowly to the bed and crawling in to bring Thornstriker close to his body.  She smiled in her sleep, moving closer to him to snuggle into his neck.

 

Primus... he couldn't do that.

 

Thornstriker hated violence.  She understood his rage, his anger, and his hatred towards humanity.  And she knew that violence sometimes was the lesser of two evil choices.  But she still hated it.

 

So if he were to kill everyone else... she would never forgive him.

 

There were others she loved in this world besides him.  Her brother, her sister-in-law, her friends, her villagers, his friends, his... father.  And so many others.  So many others that she would mourn over.

 

If he destroyed everything in this world but the two of them... she would never forgive him.

 

He would never be able to live with that.  With her hating him, despising him, not being able to look at him... the one who killed the entire world.

 

Oh, what a selfish being he was...

 

To think that he could take away all that she loved and treasured.  Just so he would be the only one left for her?  It made him no better than those monsters who walked around pretending to be humans or gods in this world.

 

He wrapped his arms around her, slowly pulling her ever closer as he kissed her forehead.

 

There was no way he could forgive himself for doing that to her.

 

And with that, he fell asleep, still plagued by the anger that gave him breath - the very thing that could destroy the one thing he loved most in this world.

 

END


End file.
